Typical
by PinkCoin
Summary: Namine wrote a love story and Kairi thinks its cheesy.But what she doesn't know is that it was written for a reason.Slight Namine/Roxas.Oneshot.Oh,and i don't own KH


TYPICAL

It was after school in Twilight High. Namine sat on the stairs at her school entrance with her notebook on her lap. Her blond hair tied into a ponytail with a pencil hanged on her right ear. Namine focused on her notebook. It's been awhile that she had sat there, more than 10 minutes maybe? She grabbed the pencil and began to continue to write on the white seems that today turned out a bit different for her, usually she'll take out her sketchpad and draw. But today, she decided to write.

After a while, Namine's cousin, Kairi walked out holding books in her hands with Olette beside her. She saw Namine from far and called her name, only to receive back a quick wave without even looking up to her face.

"Eh? Did she just ignored me?" Kairi asked in a confused tone.

"Hmm, I think so Kai, She looked so concentrate with that book of hers, " Olette giggled. She walked off after saying bye to Kairi.

Kairi waved to her friend before approaching to her cousin. She stood in front of Namine for awhile, but her cousin didn't seem to bothered. She shooked her head and crossed her arms. Finally, she made a coughing sound that made her cousin looked up to her face. Namine's blue looked directly into Kairi's

"Oh,hey Kai, " Namine greeted her cousin without any expression.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Writing." She answered.

'That's weird. Namine doesn't write. She draws.' Kairi thought to herself. Her attentions came back to reality."Really?..Writing what?" She asked again.

Namine looked back up and answered casually, "A love story,"

"Since when do you write love stories?"

"Just now, "

"Lemme see,then "

Namine handed her notebook to Kairi without any protest. She didn't really care if her redhead cousin was going to burst out laughing at her story. Because she knew she wasn't that good on writing creatively like she does on drawings.

Kairi started to read the whole story. She eyed on every words that's written on the white paper. The story is about a normal girl who gets to meet three cute guys in her school on the same day. Kairi's head shot up. 'What? Is she really writing this?' She couldn't believe how the story goes so far. It was written in a diary style kind of story.

"This is such a typical love story!" Kairi cried out. Namine shrugged with nothing else to say.

"Where did you get the plot to write this anyway, Namine?" Kairi scratched her head. There was a scene where 'the girl' was bumped to the most popular guy in school. Afterwards, she gets to paired up on a science project with the school's famous athlete. Later after lunch, she bumped onto another cute guy in school which accidently dropped all her books on the floor. So, the cute guy helped her pick up her books while she does the same and ended up landed on each other's hand by mistake. 'Ugh, you've got to be kidding me…' Kairi thought to herself.

Namine didn't say anything, she let her cousin continued on reading her so called 'typical-love story-of-hers'

To tell the truth, Namine didn't think of writing it in the first place. All of this came suddenly to her at school this morning. She was walking on her school hall when she accidently bumped her shoulder with someone else who's walking on the opposite way.

"Oh I'm so sorry, " she faced down feeling embarrassed to even look at the person who stood in front of her. 'Darn it! You're so clumsy Namine! Walk carefully next time!' She whispered to herself.

"Oh that's alright uh-" The person was lost at words. He was trying to find out what her name was. But unfortunately, he has never even seen her before.

Namine looked up slowly to see that the most popular guy in school is standing right in front of her! She actually bumped into the most popular guy in school!

"Um,Namine.." She said stating her name.

"Oh right, " He nodded his head and smirked lightly on his face.

"Well hi there Namine, nice to meet you. I'm Riku by the way," The boy answered in his admiring voice. He held out his hand to give a handshake.

Riku's bright blue eyes brought Namine to blush madly, 'Oh god, I just bumped into him, and now he's speaking to me?' She thought. She stretched out her hand a shook his hand gently while looking down.

"Well, I better get to class. I'll see you around soon, " Riku put on his charming smile and walked away.

Namine couldn't do anything but to smile weakly and gave a small wave to him. 'That was so weird' she thought. 'Did I just?-'

The bell rang suddenly and brought Namine back to reality. She quickly cast her feet and head for her science class. She went inside her classroom and took her seat next to her friend, Pence. They were chatting along until her teacher began to call upon everyone. The teacher explained to the classroom that they had to pair up for a science project. After he was clear with it, the teacher starts to call each of their names to who they'll be paired up with. Namine didn't actually mind who she was going to share her assignment with, as long as it's done on time. She didn't notice until her name was been called by her teacher, and the next thing she know she was paired with the most famous soccer player in school. Her eyes were wide. Was her teacher really paired her up with him? Is this for real? Namine could just pinch herself if she wanted to.

She slowly walked to the table and sat next to her new partner calmly. He looked so positively cute! He had spikey brown hair, blue eyes and a big grin that can actually made her melt. 'Kairi is going to be so jealous of me' she thought. She always knew Kairi had a huge crush on the guy. Namine still remembered when her cousin confessed to her that she likes that guy a lot and she would die of happiness if she ever get to speak to him.

"Hey, name's Sora! You're the girl from art class right? Namine was it?" The boy greeted with a joyful smile on his face.

"Yep, that's my name " Namine smiled back. 'No wonder Kairi likes him, he's so cute! I wonder if he has a friend who's cute like him.' She said to herself. Making herself just thinking about it.

Later, after Namine had lunch at the cafeteria with her friends, she was walking with a lot of books in her hands due to her assignment that she had to work on later. She was walking as fast as she could to her locker and somehow she crash onto something. Namine couldn't hold her balance and before she knew it, she fell on the floor and her books were scattered on the floor around her. She rubbed her head and winced a bit on the pain on her elbows. She noticed that she was crashed onto someone.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you pick up your books, " Namine heard the person in front of spoke. She was franticly picking up her books trying to hide her embarrassment from the unknown person.

The both of them were picking up the books around the floor and without them noticed; they ran into each other's hand unexpectedly. Namine's eyes shot up and looked at the person's face in front of her, her eyes were locked with his. She blushed.

'Oh god, another cute guy' she thought. Namine's mouth was gaped opened and she quickly shooked her head. He had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes like her.

The both of them stood facing sideways trying to hide their blush. She apologized and thanked him for helping her. He did the same too.

"I'm Roxas," He introduced himself and held out a hand sheepishly.

Namine giggled slightly "Namine" she replied and shooked his hand. She couldn't help herself that as if she's seen him before.

"Um, you look kinda familiar," She said

"Yeah, I get that a lot," He grinned while trying to look away. He looks so cute being all shy to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know Sora? Yeah well, he's my twin brother," He answered.

Namine's eyes turned wide. 'Sora has a twin brother?' she said to herself, 'He's Sora's twin brother?'  
>Namine's face began turn red. 'HE IS SO CUTE!'<p>

"Anyway, I guess I'll just see you around later then?" said Roxas.

Namine looked up and made Roxas to blush a bit. "Um, yeah. See you later, Heh…" she answered and they gave each other a quick wave and part their own ways.

Namine had never been so happy to be in school today. She couldn't help but to giggle and smile to herself all day long. It even gave everyone in her class a fright after seeing her behavior.

After a while, Kairi finished reading her cousin's story (which she didn't know it was actually about Namine) and gave a sigh.

"I think it's just impossible for a person gets to meet three popular guys in school on the same day. Plus, the way the girl met the last boy sounded just like a typical love story," Kairi said, she stood up walked away before Namine followed her behind. She smiled to herself.

"You have no idea…" Namine whispered

Alright! this is lame. LOL R&R if you can!

p/s : i got this idea randomly :P


End file.
